


Day 186 - Cork high and bottle deep

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [186]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>‘Oh fuck, I’ve been knocked out.’</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 186 - Cork high and bottle deep

‘Oh fuck, I’ve been knocked out.’ Greg tried to open his eyes and failed. His head was throbbing and something cold was dripping on his forehead.

‘Kidnapped? Chinese water torture? What the hell is going on?’ He moved his hands. Not bound. That was a start.

He tried to open his eyes again but was greeted by such a harsh light that he closed them again before seeing anything. He decided to try and turn his head and realised that he had turned his whole body instead when he rolled off from whatever he was lying on and hit the ground.

He groaned but found that he could open his eyes now. He had landed between a couch and a coffee table. He knew that coffee table! He had seen Sherlock walk over it far too many times. Probably not kidnapped then. Torture still seemed likely.

“Good morning, Inspector.” Sherlock was standing over him, a glass of water in his hand, one eyebrow raised.

It took him what felt like an hour to sit up and take the glass with the Alka Seltzer Sherlock handed him.

“What...” He had to clear his throat. “What happened?”

“That I can't tell you. But I can tell you that John is in a similar condition and that there is nothing left in the bottle.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'whiskey'.


End file.
